Days of Elsa
by FrozenNinja0
Summary: Forbidden love leads to conflicting feelings and actions, changing everything that Elsa believed about herself and her life after meeting Anna
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to say a few words since this is my first story and I've been thinking about this story for a while. I'll try to update as often as I can but the next couple weeks may be a little hectic. Anyways I wrote this mainly for my best friend for her birthday and partly for me to actually go through with posting a story after weeks of just thinking about it haha, so anyways to keep this from getting too long, I hope you all enjoy Days of Elsa, and as for you A. , Happy Birthday! This is for you, your own personal story ^-^ - J.**

Day 330

It was a bland room, white shrouded everything. The walls were white, the sheets on the single bed where white, the curtains, the frost on the window, even the young girls platinum blonde hair glowed white against her simple white gown. The only sound was the familiar sound of the heart monitor by the bed side.

The only thing that stood out in this bland white hospital room was the sleeping girl's only visitor, her only friend, her only love, Anna. Any doctor or nurse walking outside the room, if they were to peek in would not be surprised to see the fiery red head asleep leaning on the bed, or just holding the patients hand. Anna sat there as she did most days holding her girlfriend, Elsa's hand and talking out loud about her day to the motionless girl. Sometimes she felt like she was talking to herself.

Some days were worse than others as Anna would end up crying, begging for Elsa to wake up so she could tell Anna that she loved her. Tell her that everything was going to be okay. Tell her that she was never going away and she would never leave her side again. Hold Anna in her arms again like she used to when they would whisper late into the night, talking about their future together.

"Elsa, please… Please wake up. I…. can- I can't live without you…"

She hated seeing Elsa this way, all these tubes and wires running to different equipment keeping her alive, but making her look like, like a monster.

_This should be me. _Anna thought. _I did this to her, it's all my fault._

Day 1

The day Anna met Elsa was the same day as her best friend, Kristoff's, New Years Eve party. Anna had been in town for a few months for university, but really had not made any new friends. She had known Kristoff since high school and even though he was a year ahead of her. He had always acted as an older brother to her ever since she was a freshman. Kristoff was a very nice guy, very protective and was easy to get along with but wasn't very outgoing, usually keeping to himself. If it wasn't for Anna's outgoing nature they never would have met. It was a usual school day at lunch as Kristoff sat and ate alone, until Anna came over asking if she could borrow a dollar for some chocolate ice cream and the rest just fell into place.

Anna had lots of friends in high school but as they all went to follow their own paths Anna lost contact with them and the only person she still talked to was Kristoff. Luckily they wanted to go to the same university so she at least knew one person after moving to a new town. Change was difficult and Anna had not really stepped out of her comfort zone to make new friends, unlike Kristoff who seemed to have switched places with Anna since high school, which leads to the New Year and Kristoff's open invitation for Anna to get out and meet some new people at his party.

Anna had arrived at Kristoff's apartment close to 10 and it was clear the party was in full force. He shared the large 4 bedroom apartment with 3 other guys and it was obvious that most of the people there were their friends, not Kristoff's. Anna found Kristoff against the far wall checking his watch and sipping slowly out of his cup. When he saw Anna he lit up.

"Hey! I thought you weren't gonna come!"

"Sorry, I fell asleep. I came over as soon as I woke up. You didn't tell me the party was going to be this big…" Truthfully Anna had hoped she slept through the New Year, but felt guilty if she rejected Kristoff's invitation

Kristoff frowned and scratched his head, "yeah sorry… I didn't know all these people were coming."

As they talked, Kristoff noticed from across the room a random frat throwing a laughing girl over his shoulder and headed into Kristoff's room closing the door.

Kristoff let out a long sigh and pushed himself off the wall "hold on, I'll be back" and took off towards his room before stopping as someone ran over to him to say hi, a classmate Anna guessed.

Anna watched Kristoff for a bit before turning and seeing her. She wore a pair of skinny jeans with blue converse shoes, she had a huge white baggy hoodie on that was clearly two sizes bigger than her and a purple beanie with a bold snowflake on the front of it. A single long blonde braid snaked its way out of the side of the beanie and down her front. She was staring at Anna with these beautiful bright blues eyes before giving a small smile that made Anna's heart stop. After a few moments Anna realized she wasn't reacting in a 'normal' manner.

_Idiot! Do something! Smile back! _Anna smiled softly back at the pale skinned beauty that was watching her curious about what she'd do next.

_Okay okay, now try to be nonchalant, like it's no big deal. _Anna brought Kristoff's cup to her lips and took a long sip without looking away from the blonde girl. Anna's eyes widened.

_Uh oh! Oh no no no. That's NOT water! _The rum burned every inch of her mouth but she couldn't embarrass herself now, not in front of such a beautiful girl. Anna tried to smile but even the slightest shift in weight in her mouth caused her to inhale some of the vapors and before she knew it she was coughing and spitting the rum all over the floor, her eyes were burning and watering and she looked up and saw the blonde giggling and covering her mouth with one hand. Anna smiled back trying to catch her breath but berated herself on the inside.

"What the hell is your problem, man?! A little privacy?!" Apparently Kristoff had made it to his room. A girl in her underwear holding her clothes was running out, clearly embarrassed, and the guy was standing in his boxers in front of the door yelling into the room right when a pair of jeans came flying from the door hitting him in the face. Kristoff came out crossing his arms staring at the guy and quickly the scrawny man got the message and left. Kristoff locked his room and began to walk back over to Anna.

"Horny bastards… Anna?"

Anna had since turned back to look at the girl but she was gone almost like some ghost. She was completely zoning Kristoff out. He knew the look she was giving, he had seen it before throughout high school, usually when Anna saw something she had to have.

"So… Who is she?" Kristoff said, breaking the red head's concentration. Anna looked at him surprised.

"How do you know I wasn't looking at a guy nosey?"

"When was the last time you looked at a guy?"

"Besides the point!"

"Right, so who is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anna turned away nose pointed in the air before opening one eye to see Kristoff giving her the look, the I-know-you-too-well look.

"Fine!" Anna threw her hands in the air. " I don't know who she is… She has this platinum blonde hair and-"

"Elsa?" Kristoff interrupted.

"What?"

"Elsa? She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, really slender, this tall" Kristoff displayed with his hands.

"YES! That's her! Do you know her? What's she like? Is she single? Is that weird to ask? Oh well… Is she?!"

Kristoff's eyes widened, "Okay calm down there. Yes she is but-" before he could finish his statement Anna had already run off to chase this beautiful stranger. "It's almost midnight!" Kristoff yelled but Anna had not heard him. She had a one track mind when it came to these types of situations and Kristoff knew he wasn't going to see her until the new year.

Ducking under arms and crossing over people on the ground she made her way to the far wall where Elsa had just been standing.

_Where could she have gone? _Anna thought as she glanced around.

She peaked into the kitchen where a group of people had started playing quarters on the large table. Anna backed out and kept looking around before her eyes landed on a semi-open door leading out to the balcony. _Could she really be out there? In the cold snow?_

Anna zipped up her brown leather jacket and stepped outside into the cold silence. There was no wind; there were no cars just silence and the flickering street lights below. Anna was staring at the street when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hi"

Anna froze and turned slowly to her left to see the beautiful girl she had been searching for. When Anna didn't respond she continued.

"I've never been to a party before, but to be honest I think I prefer the quiet night air." Elsa didn't take her eyes of the young red head.

"yeah…." Was the only word Anna was able to get out. Elsa giggled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Elsa by the way"

Anna looked down at her delicate pale fingers and swallowed hard before taking the girls hand in her own and shaking it firm but gentle. _Jesus her hands are so soft._

"I know," Anna said as Elsa raised an eyebrow still smiling "I mean, no I don't, it's really nice to meet you. Oh! I'm Anna. Elsa is a really pretty name, I haven't heard it before. What is it Greek? Italian? Never mind, sorry…" Anna closed her eyes tight. _Stupid stupid stupid._

"Hmmm I'm actually not sure" Elsa replied when everyone inside began counting down the last thirty seconds of the year

60! 59! 58!

"Sounds like the countdown has begun" Elsa sighed "I guess you should get back to your boyfriend"

This triggered Anna to actually talk, "Oh no! He's not my boy friend, Kristoff is just my best friend, I've never had a boyfriend actually. Well there was this one guy, Hans, but we only 'dated' for like a day before I found out it was just a cruel joke. Sorry I'm blabbering again…."

43! 42! 41!

Elsa looked surprised, yet… was it relief?

"Well, looks like neither of us are going to get a new year's kiss then." Elsa said looking out into the city.

Anna hadn't even thought about this, "I guess not…" Anna looked up at the moon that glowed through the clouds. Many moments passed with neither girl saying anything.

10! 9! 8!

Anna felt Elsa move closer, their arms almost touching when she felt the blonde looking right at her. Anna looked up at the taller girl. Elsa was biting her lip.

5! 4!

Anna's heart was racing, was she really?

3! 2! 1!

Everything went quiet, there were no sounds from the party, no more counting, not a single noise. As the countdown finished, before the words happy new year could be said, Elsa has leaned down and pulled Anna in for a deep kiss, clutching her back tightly, fingers digging into the red heads back. Anna was shocked, but her heart had leapt out of her chest in excitement. _Holy Sh-_

**_A/N Hey also, sorry for any weird reviews from me. Someone got on my computer... Hope you enjoyed chapter 1!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

The kiss may have lasted a couple seconds at most, but it felt like an eternity to Anna. Elsa had pulled away and looked scared, terrified of what had occurred. Anna stood there shocked and not able to move. She had enjoyed the kiss, she REALLY enjoyed the kiss, but it was so unexpected that she couldn't think. Let alone move from the ecstasy that had overcome her.

"I'm so sorry" Elsa said backing up. "I'm so sorry!What's wrong with me?... I didn't mean it!" Elsa looked like she was on the verge of tears and backed up against the door, taking one teary eyed look back at Anna, and then wiping away her face. She flung open the door and ran through the crowd. When Anna regained control of her body, she tried to chase after Elsa, but by the time she got back inside to the party she didn't see her fleeting momentary paramour.

"Anna? What happened? Elsa just ran out of here hysterical." Kristoff hadn't budged from the corner Anna had left him in but looked incredibly confused upon seeing the blonde in such a way. She was always so reserved. Anna looked at him concerned and tried to gain back her ability to form words.

"I-I…don't know. I don't know what was wrong, she kissed me and then took off like she was scared or something!"

Kristoff didn't even question the kiss, almost like he expected it to happen. He just looked confused at Elsa's sudden disappearance. Anna just wanted to talk to her, to know what was wrong with her. So many questions began to race through her mind. _Why did she kiss me? Why did she run? Why was she crying!?_ Upon realizing there was no way to contact her, her heart dropped into her stomach. The poor girl was out there somewhere in the cold, crying and scared.

Anna stayed at Kristoff's apartment for another hour or so until the party began to die down. People were passed out in every available chair and couch, some even lining the floor. Kristoff walked Anna home to be safe, even though her apartment was only a block or so from his, just to be safe since he didn't trust whoever she might make the misfortune of running into on new year's eve.

Anna got back to her apartment safely and let Kristoff in for a little bit to talk. Anna brewed some tea for them to drink and ended up talking for so long, that around 4 in the morning, Anna just let him sleep on the couch. She figured he wouldn't want to go back to his apartment anyways. It had become a den for passed out partiers anyways. Anna lay in bed not able to sleep. _What was wrong with Elsa? Why did she run?...Will I ever see her again?_

Anna thought these questions over and over before finally falling asleep hours later. There was something about that girl Anna couldn't figure out. There was a spark, a connection. Anna couldn't have been the only one who felt it.

Day 331

Anna's apartment was a mess. She hadn't cleaned in weeks; there was no reason to with the way she felt. The red head had not even gotten out of bed today. She wasn't even hungry, she was rarely ever hungry. Her phone began to buzz on the night stand and she reached for it. It was Kristoff.

"I know you care… But I don't feel like talking Kristoff…"

As Anna put her phone back, she knocked a piece of paper off the night stand. Anna groaned and rolled over to pick it up. It wasn't just a piece of paper, it was a picture. She lay in bed staring at the photo booth pictures she had taken with Elsa that day they spent at the mall. The black and white strip of photo paper stared back at her in the dimly lit room and all Anna could do was cry and remember the happy times she had. They had gotten into that photo booth because of Anna. She almost had to drag Elsa in with her, but Anna could tell Elsa enjoyed every minute of her begging. The next four photos they took, each sillier than the last actually brought a smile to Anna's face and she giggled for the first time since the accident.

Day 17

It would be over two weeks before Anna was to see Elsa again, the same day that classes started back up. Anna had tried to stop thinking about the kiss, about Elsa, but it was impossible. The blonde had invaded her mind and left her haunted for the last two weeks. Maybe it was just a curiosity, maybe it was that connection she felt, but Anna needed to see her again.

The break finally came to an end and Anna had woken up early to get her books ready for class. Truthfully she was excited to get back to school. Maybe she could find someone who knew something about Elsa, or maybe at least she could get busy in her studies. That way she could forget about the best kiss of her life, and the knowledge she'll never have it again.

Anna was out the door and walking to campus an hour before her class actually started. She had been putting off finding out where her philosophy class was all break and now she was out of time. Anna walked around campus, through the halls, and finally found her classroom tucked behind the stairs in a large lecture hall. She wandered in and took a seat half way up the rows and sat there patiently waiting for class to start.

10 minutes passed and Anna began to make echoes in the large auditorium. It began with Anna saying hello in different ways, until she began to turn into gibberish and giggling at her own sounds.

20 minutes passed and Anna started becoming confused. _Where is everyone?_ _Where's the teacher?_ _I swear if I mixed up my classes again…_Just then the door opened and the custodian came in with a cart full of cleaning supplies and a boom box playing loud music. Anna stared at the short mustached man until he looked up at her. He looked curiously at her and then Anna broke the silence.

"Soooo… Are you here for philosophy?"

The man stood there staring at Anna and turned off his music. _Great. He doesn't speak English…. _Anna began to gesture at her book which had PHILOSOPHY in bold letters on it. The man stared at her for a few moments before pointing at the door, not taking his eyes off the girl.

Anna hopped down the stairs and looked at the door. There was a hand written note from her teacher.

_Hey class! _

_For any of you who forgot to check your email, _

_I will be gone until next week, a family emergency came up._

_See you next Monday!_

_-Professor Q._

Anna turned around laughing slowly, turning red from embarrassment.

"Whoops! I guess I should have checked my email, silly me!"

The man stared at her, mouth hanging open and eyes half closed.

"Right...no habla ingles. Ummm… bye!"

Anna backed up a few steps and the man waved her off. She stepped through the door and once the door closed, the music came back on. Anna sighed, _Guess I got the rest of the day off…_ She walked out on campus, it was still a relatively cold day so Anna bundled her purple coat tighter around her. She made it to the street and decided to take a walk around town with her free time.

Anna walked for about thirty minutes before finding herself in a park. It was a nice cloudy day, though, Anna preferred the summer. But she couldn't deny it was a beautiful day. She found herself a nice bench and sat staring out at some trees and a small pond. A squirrel came out of the tree and ran around the pond searching for acorns or something to eat. Anna smiled at the critter and reached into her backpack and pulled out a small pack of crackers. As she rustled with the packaging the small animal stared at her, cocking its head. Anna freed one of the crackers and held it out to the squirrel.

"Come on! It's okay!"

The squirrel slowly scuttled over to her, stopping several feet in front of her. She reached out even further with the cracker and the squirrel quickly grabbed it in its tiny paws and ran back up the tree. It immediately began nibbling on the cracker, not taking its eyes off Anna. Anna smiled content with her actions. Suddenly, her moment of quiet was interrupted by bell chimes close by.

Anna turned her head to see a small church on the edge of the park, it was beautiful. It was a small cozy church that looked to be pretty old with brightly colored windows. Anna shrugged and decided to check it out, churches always seemed so peaceful to her.

As she got closer to the church she saw her. Elsa was right there.

She was walking around the corner and walked up to the doors. As she was opening the large wooden door, Elsa looked out into the park and saw Anna. A panic set over Elsa's demeanor. She turned quickly away and slipped behind the wooden frame.

Anna's heart jumped out of her chest and she ran as fast as she could down the dirt path up to the place of worship, throwing open the door. She looked around frantically looking for her blonde crush. Anna stood there in the door when a man approached her.

"May I help you, dear?"

Anna turned to her side to find a man there. He was dressed nicely in a button down shirt that was ironed neatly. Even the top button had been set. He had light brown hair that had begun to grey on the sides, a nicely combed mustache, and bright blue eyes. Anna froze for a second confused as to why he was talking to her. The man could obviously tell by Anna's confused look that she didn't know who he was.

"I'm sorry young lady, let me introduce myself. I am the pastor of the church, Pastor Charles Arendelle." He stuck out his hand for a hand shake.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Anna!" She accepted his hand and gave a nice firm hand shake.

"What can I help you with, Anna?" he asked caringly.

"Oh I was looking for a girl, do you know if a girl by the name of Elsa is here?"

The pastor formed a puzzled look.

"Oh yes she's here, are you a friend of hers?"

"Sort of," Anna said still trying to catch her breath from running.

The Pastor had pointed down a hallway to a door on the far left that he told Anna she would find Elsa in. Anna walked down the hallway looking at the biblical paintings on the walls. She finally got to the door and stopped. She breathed in slowly, trying to contain her excitement from exploding. Anna opened the door and sure enough found Elsa sitting at a desk, writing in a spiral. Upon seeing Anna, the pen fell from Elsa's hand and she looked horrified again.

"Anna!? What are you doing here?" Elsa finally spoke.

"Well hello to you too!" Anna said with a smile. "I didn't think of you for much of a religious person."

Elsa composed herself and became straight faced.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you," Elsa said coldly, staring at the floor.

"No no no! I didn't mean to- look Elsa I just mean, I don't know you very well and after new years-"

"It meant nothing" Elsa interrupted.

Anna felt like she was punched in the stomach.

"What…?" Anna said shakily, trying not to cry.

"I said it meant nothing! It was a mistake!" Elsa was on the verge of yelling, her eyes watering over.

"I see…" Anna said defeated, her hopes dashed, tears falling from her eyes on the floor. If Anna had looked up, she would have seen what Elsa was writing. If Anna had only known how Elsa had felt about the kiss. But she didn't.

Elsa sat down, fists bunched together. Trying to compose herself. The door opened up, it was Pastor Charles.

"What's going on in here? I heard yelling?" He was obviously concerned.

"Nothing dad, we're fine." Elsa said suppressing her emotions.

_Dad?! Oh no no no…._

"Anna was just leaving, weren't you Anna?" Elsa said turning to her.

Once again, Anna felt a punch in her stomach. But she didn't want to be deterred just yet.

"Yeah I gotta go actually," Anna said. Elsa looked just as hurt by her words as Anna. "Here's my number, I remember you said you wanted it." Anna forced a smile and walked over to Elsa. She picked up a pen and leaned down to the open spiral. She was shocked; in the spiral was an almost perfect drawing of her, down to every detail. It was the first time during the visit that Anna felt like she was revived and that she had a chance. Just as soon as she saw it, Elsa slammed the spiral shut and looked horrified at Anna.

Anna reached down and grabbed a blank piece of paper; she jotted down her number, not looking away from Elsa's beautiful blue eyes.

"Call me sometime, Elsa. Can't wait to see you!" Anna said pulling away, Elsa wasn't breathing the whole time she was near and let out a long breath when Anna turned around.

"It was good to see you Mr. Arendelle- er, Pastor Arendelle?"

"Either is fine." He said smiling

'Alright. Well I'll see you again soon Elsa."

Anna walked out and as soon as she closed the church door, she fell against the wall crying. She could only stay strong for so long.

**A/N : Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Well, I guess this story really doesn't have chapters because of the whole day thing... But anyways, hope you've enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Day 7

Elsa lied in bed, unable to sleep. This past week had been unbearable for her. As hard as she tried she could not forget the kiss she shared with the red head and she hated herself for it. Elsa looked at the digital clock on her night stand, the red digits were the only thing that shined in the dark room.

_12:03. So it's been exactly a week from today…_

The blonde headed to bed early this night, telling her father that she was feeling sick. It wasn't a lie, but it also was no different from how Elsa usually felt, today was just much worse, and each day that passed it became worse. She found it hard to sleep and she was never hungry. At around eight Elsa had gone upstairs to her room, and for the past 4 hours she had been lying in bed in nothing but one of her oversized white T-shirts she always wore to sleep in. Her hair was undone from its usual braid and its long waves fell over her pillow and shoulders.

Elsa turned on her side as she felt an old familiar feeling start to arise. She tried not to but she was always thinking about the kiss. About how Anna's lips felt, how her bright eyes looked. She couldn't think of anything else she wanted, but in the same regard she couldn't think of anything more sinful.

_I have to stop, I'm a sinner and I don't deserve happiness. _

Elsa pushed her hands into her eyes trying to block out the images that haunted her of Anna, but the pressure only seemed to intensify the memory. It played over and over in her mind and it was becoming too much for her. The memory transformed into a fantasy as Elsa's unconscious began to form her deepest desires.

She began to imagine Anna kissing her on the balcony, except this time it didn't stop. The kiss continued and there Anna was pushing Elsa up against the wall, her mouth immediately finding the softness of Elsa's neck.

While the fantasy raced through Elsa's mind she found her heart racing faster and faster, and a throbbing deep within worsening. She couldn't take it anymore; Elsa slid her hand down the fabric on her stomach and pulled the shirt up. Her underwear was already soaked. Elsa gripped the waistband and hesitated for a moment.

_This is wrong…_

Elsa shook her head; she just wanted this throbbing to end. In one quick motion Elsa had slid her hand down the front of her underwear and made contact with the wet silky folds between her legs and began to rub up and down in a constant motion. Elsa rocked back and forth with the motion of her hand, aching for more friction. She breathed faster and faster. Her heart was pounding now and she couldn't contain the moans of pleasure that escaped from deep inside. Inside her mind Anna had now slid her hand down Elsa's jeans, her back against the wall and her lips in constant contact with the red head. Elsa's rocking became faster and faster, her fingers making circles over her clit. It was not long until she felt herself reaching her peak. Elsa grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it. She let go of one last deep moan into her pillow as her rocking began to slow down and felt one last burst of warmth cover her inner thighs.

Elsa moved the pillow and laid there in silence without moving. Her hand still rested slowly stroking her soft lips, each stroke initiating a shiver of sensitivity that rattled her body.

Her breath began to level out as Elsa stared into the blackness of her room. With her other hand she fingered the bronze cross that dangled around her neck. The familiar feeling of fear overcame her. Elsa spent the rest of the night crying softly to herself, and in that moment there was no one as lonely as she felt.

Day 14

Another week had passed and Elsa's sadness began to turn to numbness. Elsa tried to pass the time by sitting in her room on her laptop, mindlessly searching through the internet. For the past couple hours she went from website to website looking for something to read, play, watch, anything at all.

A burn in her eyes began from staring at the dull screen and she closed the lid of the computer. She rubbed her sore eye lids and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Elsa rocked back in forth in her desk chair. She wore a pair of baggy black sweat pants and a form fitting blue v-neck. Elsa stared at the wall and became lost in her thoughts.

_Why was I born? I'm a monster, I have repulsive urges and I'm just gonna end up bringing others down with me…_

Elsa was not always a timid girl.

When Elsa was younger, all the other girls her age started to find boys attractive. Elsa was different though. She never found the boys in her class appealing. If anything, around the time her friends started discovering boys, she discovered something about herself. She discovered she didn't like boys like the other girls did. If anything she liked the girls like the boys did. This led to much confusion and Elsa wanted to find answers to why she was this way so she asked her father. Elsa will never forget that day.

One day after Elsa got home from school, her father jokingly asked her if there were any lucky boys that she was looking at. The young eleven year old took this opportunity to bring up the topic that had her confused the past couple weeks.

"Daddy I think I like girls. My other friends talk about boys but I think that girls are a lot prettier."

Her father got very pale at this, but he didn't say a word for several minutes.

"What do you mean Elsa?"

Elsa got embarrassed, it was uncomfortable to speak to her father about such a topic, but she was more confused about herself than embarrassed so she continued.

"I don't know… Like, girls are soft and pretty and they're not like boys, I don't think I like boys like my fri-"

Before Elsa could finish her sentence her father had grabbed her wrists tightly, Elsa had never seen him this way. His grip was uncomfortable and seeing him this way scared the young girl. He spoke through his teeth.

"You listen to me Elsa, what you're thinking is a sin! If you continue to go down this road you will burn all of eternity."

"But dad-"

"NO! You listen to me, I will not hear another word of this. If you continue to have these thoughts not only will you be disobeying me, but you will disobey God. I will not have my only child be a disgusting monster."

Her father let go and walked towards the open door, but stopped in the frame. Elsa couldn't speak, she was too afraid.

"You need to learn how to conceal this wicked behavior, and if you don't like boys that's fine, but if that's the case you better not feel at all. I think it would be better if you don't leave your room the rest of the night."

Her father slammed the door and Elsa waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

"I'm a… I'm a… monster…"

Elsa quivered before falling on her bed. From that moment on, the energetic girl would never be the same.

Day 17

Elsa watched as Anna walked out and looked down at her number. Deep down she felt something. Was it… happiness? Her father looked at Elsa; she was still sitting behind the desk.

"She seemed nice."

Elsa smiled. "Yeah she really is."

Elsa realized after several seconds she was still smiling and composed herself. She couldn't let her father know that there was anything between the two girls. Even if all they had was a kiss. Her father stood a moment longer, thinking of something before shaking his head and the smile returned.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your work then"

He gave one last nod and closed the door gently.

Later that night Elsa found herself laying in bed, but this time she wasn't crying for the first time in the past 2 weeks, she was excited and nervous. She held the paper Anna had used to jot down her number and stared at the characters as if they were a foreign language waiting to be translated. By now Elsa had memorized the number but couldn't find the courage to actually call the girl of her dreams.

_But we could just be friends… right? We don't have to sin at all… _

Elsa never thought about this idea and it excited her.

_We can just be friends! That's all!_

Elsa knew this might be a dangerous relationship to get involved with. She was well aware that her heart might be broken in the end, but she didn't care. She wanted a friend and it was going to be Anna. Elsa grabbed her cell phone and typed in the number, smiled contently and hit the call button.


End file.
